1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices that automatically limit fluid flow. Specifically, the present invention relates to devices that electronically shuts off uncontrolled primary fluid flow after a predetermined volume of continuous fluid flow is detected, limit consumption thereafter, and automatically resets the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flow metering devices are frequently employed to terminate the flow of a fluid after a predetermined amount of fluid has passed, or when the flow exceeds the normal limits. With water consumption becoming limited in many areas, it is increasingly important to detect and prevent over consumption or uncontrolled water usage.
Prior art teaches flow control devices designed to stop fluid flow that has continued for a predetermined amount of time. While having fluid consumption limited by time is helpful in certain situations, such as lawn care, a single predetermined length of time for all fluid usages is impractical. For example, the amount of time hat one desires a garden to be watered may be different than the amount of time needed to run a dishwasher. Thus, it would be an improvement to the art to have a device that stops uncontrolled fluid flow based on actual usage rather than time.
Prior art also teaches flow control devices that require a manual reset. However, requiring a manual reset is problematic in the event that the user is not present to reset the system. Therefore, it would be a further improvement in the art to provide an automatic reset to a flow control device.
Mechanical devices for limiting fluid flow based on volume and time are known in the art. However, these devices are complex in operation and require multiple parts, as well as requiring dedicated space for operation. Therefore, it would be an improvement to the art to have a control line that permits nominal fluid flow to the device outlet after the valve has shut off and that further permits the automatic reset of the flow control device after the point of uncontrolled flow, such as an open faucet or a leak, has been closed. It would be a further improvement over the prior art to provide an electronically controlled device that reduces the number of components, thereby reducing the space needed for the flow control device.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawing and the appended claims.